


Two Hundred and Ten Minutes

by VicXntric



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e24-25 Grave Danger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric
Summary: Warrick is just doing his buddy a favour. That's all it is.





	Two Hundred and Ten Minutes

The Judge and Mrs. Stokes stayed at Nick's for a week after their son was released from the hospital. It was unexpected and threw off both the graveyard and swing shifts, who were used to having Nick all to themselves.

Not that Nick's parents objected to visits from Nick's colleagues--far from it. But the Judge never unthawed completely, remaining a long, lean, stoic cowboy--someone easy to admire by difficult to get along with. Nick's mother was another story entirely, and everyone could see where Nick's warmth, smile and kindness came from.

Warrick visited at least once a day, as did Greg. Sara's visits depended on Nick's appointments, because she had decided it was up to her to see that Nick followed the doctors' orders to the letter, and with typical Sara-determination she took him to his appointments, got his meds and turned up all sorts of research. Nick regarded her the way an older brother would his nutty kid sister and humored her accordingly, but Warrick knew he was touched.

Catherine visited every day, but she was currently very busy with the new hires Ecklie had assigned to the swing shift. Grissom also visited daily, and Warrick happened to be there for a few of them. Grissom and Judge Stokes in the same room almost felt like adding a second tiger to a hill. Warrick was pretty impressed by the way Mrs. Stokes managed to handle these situations with ease. 

Warrick had plenty of time to visit, because he was currently using up two weeks of vacation under the advisement of both Catherine and Grissom. He didn't object, even though he thought Grissom could use the time off as well. For once, he was happy to have a lot of time to fill, and he filled much of it at Nick's place. Mrs. Stokes always seemed quite happy to see him, and even the Judge was friendlier to him than some others. Warrick assumed it was because he usually managed to get at least a grin--and sometimes a laugh--out of Nick whenever he visited. He couldn't help but wonder what the welcome would be like if they knew that he and their son had occasionally done a whole lot more than shoot the breeze and play video games. 

He and Nick had been together exactly three times in the last two years. The first time shouldn't have meant a damn thing, because it was just some humping after a horrific case and a few beers, but it was the best grind Warrick had ever had, and unlike Nick, he'd done it a few times before. The second involved a freaky case, more beer and Nick deciding he was curious. It had been absolutely amazing for Warrick and he'd smugly noted that Nick had had a pretty good time, too. The third time had been five months ago--no case and no beer, just a night watching ESPN that inspired them to try some athletics of their own. It was always about the sex, there was no cuddling, no staying, and they continued to discuss girlfriends and potential girlfriends much as they always had. The perfect definition of "fuck buddies," actually, but Warrick doubted the Stokes' would see it that way.

Warrick allowed himself a moment of amusement to picture the Judge's reaction before knocking on Nick's door. It was a careful knock, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to wake on the off chance that Nick was actually asleep. Which, from what Warrick had heard, Nick had not been doing a whole lot since leaving the hospital. It surprised everyone that Nick seemed to be bouncing back faster emotionally than physically--although that really wasn't saying much.

He didn't care for the sound of the weary "come in," and was frowning when he entered Nick's place. Nick was standing by his couch, and Warrick motioned for him to sit back down.

"Just thought I'd swing by to see how you were doin'. You up for some company?"

"Sure," Nick's smile was weary but genuine.

Warrick threw his jacket over a chair and took a seat on the couch next to Nick. "So--"

Nick tossed him an exasperated look.

Warrick quickly changed "how are you feeling?" to "What's it like having your place to yourself again?"

"Quiet," Nick replied.

"Bad quiet?"

"Not really," Nick shrugged. "Not yet, anyway."

Warrick couldn't help staring at Nick's face and the circles under his eyes that were getting darker every day. "How you been sleeping, Nicky?"

Nick looked away. "I figure about eight to ten hours a day."

That's not what Warrick expected to hear. "Eight hours? Nick, you don't look like you're getting the full eight."

"Not all at once," Nick admitted reluctantly.

"How much _all at once_?" 

Nick sighed. "An hour. Sometimes two."

"Hell, Nick," Warrick winced. "You might as well not be sleeping at all."

"I know."

"Are you taking anything?"

"No. I'm still on that stuff for the bites...and sleeping pills make my dreams even weirder."

"Even weirder?"

Nick carefully sidestepped that with-- "It's not like I'm doing much to tire myself out, anyway."

"You can't tell me you ain't tired. Look at you, man, you're exhausted."

Nick didn't bother trying to deny it.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Would that help?"

"We tried that," Nick said with a tiny smile. "My mom stayed with me, my dad stayed with me, lights on, lights off, TV on, total silence, couch, bed, floor--nothing worked."

Warrick almost tossed out the obvious joke, but bit his tongue. Once the thought was in his head, however, it wouldn't go away. He did his best to ignore it. "What is it then? Do you have any idea? Dreams?"

"Some," Nick sighed, rubbing his eyes. Warrick noted that his fingers still trembled slightly. "Sometimes I can still feel the ants..." he shuddered, then fell silent. Finally, so quietly that Warrick had to strain to hear--"And if I run out air while I sleep..?"

Warrick's chest tightened painfully. He dropped one hand on the back of Nick's neck and began massaging lightly, knowing instinctively that reassuring words would be useless.

Nick closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, some of the tension leaving his features. "How's Tina?" he asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I wouldn't know," Warrick replied, still rubbing gently. "We broke up while you were in the hospital."

Nick blinked in surprise. "Sorry, man."

Warrick shrugged it off easily. "Decided I was a little too much of a cop after all." He didn't tell Nick the real reason for the fight that ended it with Tina. That she thought he should get over what happened Nick faster than he was and that he'd blown up at her and practically thrown her out.

A gaping yawn from Nick brought a sympathetic twinge from Warrick's own jaw and he increased the pressure on Nick's neck slightly. "Sorry," Nick muttered, rubbing his eyes so hard he left them red.

"You have _got_ to get some decent sleep, Nicky."

"I know." Nick leaned back into Warrick's hand and Warrick realized he'd stopped massaging. Immediately, he began again. "I just wish the doctor would clear me to go to the gym."

Warrick snorted. "Keep waitin', bro."

"I mean it," Nick insisted. "One good workout is all it would take. I know it."

"Really?"

Nick shot him a startled look and Warrick belatedly realized the tone he had used. It was not the one of friendly concern he'd intended.

"Sorry." 

A jittery chuckle escaped Nick. "Well, I do usually sleep like a log afterward." 

Warrick forced a laugh. He felt Nick tense under his hand and suddenly realized he probably shouldn't still have his hand on Nick. He couldn't bring himself to remove it, though, and Nick didn't try to move away. "Bad joke, man," was all he could think to say.

Silence descended on the living room, then--"Rick..."

"Forget, man, I didn't mean anything by it."

"What if I'm asking?" Nick whispered.

Warrick stared into the dark eyes and for the first time since they'd pulled him out of that box, Nick actually _met_ his eyes for more than a split second. He could _see_ the helplessness Nick was feeling, that he was at the end of his rope and just too damn tired to hold on anymore.

"What if I said please?"

"Jesus, Nicky..." Warrick breathed, hanging his head.

"Sorry," Nick nodded his understanding. "It's just that those other times were...so easy and...fun...and I want to remember what that feels like."

With great trepidation, Warrick admitted, "That's not what it would be this time, Nick."

"I just want to feel something besides..." Nick stood up unsteadily, leaving Warrick feeling bereft. "I'm sorry, Rick."

Nick had barely gone two steps before Warrick was on his feet. He'd humped Nick once and fucked him twice, but now he did something they'd never bothered with before. He turned Nick back around and kissed him.

It was like opening a floodgate. Nick wrapped both arms around Warrick and hung on like a drowning man. His mouth opened readily to allow Warrick inside even as tremors shook him from head to toe. 

Warrick could feel Nick's desperation and wondered if it even mattered to Nick who he was kissing--what if Greg or Sara had come in and planted one on him? Would he react the same way? Then Nick moaned into his mouth and Warrick knew he didn't care why. He had Nick in his arms and all the warmth and passion and sweetness that went along with it. 

In no time at all, their clothes were in a trail leading to the bedroom and they were still exchanging heated kisses at the side of Nick's bed. Although his own cock was painfully hard, Warrick was surprised and dismayed to find Nick only half-erect. He reached down to grasp Nick's cock and began to stroke gently.

"It's fine, Rick," Nick murmured into his neck. "It'll be fine once you're inside me."

Warrick groaned at those words and reluctantly obeyed before he bore Nick back onto the bed, eagerly covering the smaller body with his own. 

Then Nick's breath hitched several times, sounding panicky, and Warrick was up and off the bed at once. Nick squeezed his eyes shut briefly, then looked up at Warrick in dismay. "Warrick..."

"Got anything we can use for lube?" Warrick asked, covering neatly for both of them. "Cos once I get back in that bed, I'm not leaving for a while." He went instinctively for the night stand, but Nick stopped him.

"Underwear drawer," Nick said with a sheepish grin. "I moved it while my folks were here."

Warrick couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him, and once he had found a condom and-- _well, well, some lube_ \--he turned to find Nick had moved further onto the bed and was leaning back against the pillows. There were marks left from the fire ants, and Nick was too thin, but he was still the most gorgeous thing Warrick had seen in a long time.

His expression must have given away his thoughts, because a slight flush hit Nick across his cheeks. Warrick sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Nick's chest. Nick immediately covered it with his own. "You just lay back and let me take care of you, okay, baby?"

Nick's raised his eyebrows at Warrick calling him "baby," but he nodded at once. 

Warrick let his hand ghost over Nick's side, making Nick shudder--and it definitely wasn't a good shudder. "Nicky?"

"Ants..." Nick closed his eyes in despair. "Warrick--"

Warrick immediately applied more pressure, stroking and pressing in a heavy-handed massage that could leave Nick in no doubt as to what was touching him. Cautiously, Warrick added his tongue and teeth to the mix, which made Nick jump slightly.

"Oh yessss..." Nick sighed, sinking deeper into the pillows.

Little Nicky was finally starting to take an interest in the proceedings, and Warrick licked him encouragingly before sucking the head into his mouth. The strangled groan that escaped Nick left Warrick feeling very pleased with himself.

He found the lube by touch and managed to get some onto his fingers without abandoning Nick's cock for more than a few seconds. He insinuated his hand between Nick's ass cheeks and as he teased the puckered opening, Nick opened his legs wider on pure instinct. Any doubts Warrick had about whether Nick was in any shape for this were abandoned when his lifted his head to watch Nick writhing under his ministrations, both hands tangled in the sheets. 

Warrick managed to get one finger inside Nick with no trouble, and the second was just as easy. It wasn't hard to tell when he found the prostate, either, because that's when Nick began to babble and beg incoherently. Grinning, Warrick knelt between Nick's legs and rolled the condom on before hooking Nick's knees over his arms. He'd decided at once this was the best way--it meant Nick didn't have anyone closing in on top of him and let Warrick watch all of Nick's reactions.

He released one leg only long enough to position himself, and pushed part of the way inside, watching Nick's expression carefully.

Nick's head was thrown back against the pillows and he was unaware of Warrick gaze. "C'mon, Rick, c'mon..." he gasped, barely audible. "C'mon, I want all of you..."

That's when Warrick's good intentions and careful planning and concern for Nick's well-being went straight out the window. He thrust all the way in, pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in again, setting a hard, vigorous pace. 

Nick didn't mind a bit, arching his back to give Warrick better access and keeping up a steady stream of begging.

Warrick released one leg to take Nick's cock in hand and pull and stroke in time to his thrusts. There wasn't much to it when Nick came over his hand, but Nick's hoarse cry and the way every muscle in his body tightened made up for that. 

Feeling the tremors through Nick's whole body sent Warrick over the edge, and he pounded frantically into the body beneath him. Gordon had tried to hide him, to take him away, but you didn't did you, you son of a bitch? You're in pieces and he's still here, and he might be in pieces too, but goddammit I'm going to put him back together if it's the last thing I do because he's mine...he is he's mine...always been mine mine mine  _mine..._

Someone tugged on his hair, and Warrick lifted his head to find Nick smiling at him. Belatedly he realized he had Nick pinned to the bed and quickly started to move away, but Nick stopped him. "It's okay, Rick. Better than okay, actually," he said, smiling to reassure Warrick. "You're just kinda heavy, is all. Put on a few pounds, haven't you?"

"Smart ass," Warrick rolled off Nick.

Nick's smile faded, and Warrick could easily see the direction his thoughts were turning. This was the point when there were a few minutes of banter, and then one or the other got up to go home. He tried to find an excuse to stay where he was, but Nick beat him to it, "Do you have to leave now?"

If he wasn't already crazy in love with Nick Stokes--and he knew not that he was--that wistful question would have been enough to do it. "I don't have to be anywhere you don't want me to be, baby."

"I want you to be here," Nick smiled a sweet, sleepy smile.

"Then you've got me," Warrick pulled Nick into his arms. He kept his embrace tight enough for security, but loose enough that Nick could easily move as much as he wanted.

After giving Warrick another drowsy kiss, Nick fell into an exhausted sleep. He wound up sleeping for four-and-a-half hours. 

Warrick slept for one hour and spent the other three-and-a-half soaking up the wonderful sensation of holding Nick Stokes close to him, reveling in the warm body, toying with the dark hair and placing an occasional kiss wherever he liked.

They were the best two hundred and ten minutes he'd ever spent in his life.

  


END


End file.
